Toujours pur !
by Alyson Devlin
Summary: Ficlets sur les différents membres de la famille Black.
1. Bellatrix

**Titre :** Toujours pur !

**Auteur :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** OS plus ou moins courts sur les différents membres de la famille Black.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Bellatrix**

Des hurlements quasiment inhumains transpercèrent le silence d'une calme et tranquille bourgade anglaise, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Leur son continuait à résonner indéfiniment dans la nuit noire, son qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à extirper quelques habitants d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais lorsque la police arriva sur les lieux où les cris avaient été entendus, ils ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive. Aucune trace de lutte indiquant qu'il y avait eu agression, ni aucun indice témoignant d'une présence en cet endroit. Finalement, les forces de l'ordre rebroussèrent chemin, concluant sur une mauvaise blague et classant immédiatement l'affaire.

Au même moment, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste de Londres, deux personnes venaient d'arriver accompagnées par une brigade d'Aurors. Elles paraissaient complètement détachées de leur environnement, n'affichant qu'un air absent et ignorant royalement les questions pressantes des guérisseurs. Après un diagnostic complet, ceux-ci annoncèrent d'un air désolé à une femme d'âge mûr portant un bébé dans ses bras, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour annuler les séquelles du sortilège et qu'il faudrait patienter sûrement de très longues années pour que leur état s'améliore. Cependant, il ne fallait pas montrer trop d'espoir car la folie ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, alors que la nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé à Mr et Mrs Londubat se propageait, Azkaban se préparait à accueillir quatre nouveaux pensionnaires en attente de leur procès à venir. Alors qu'elle passait l'immense grille séparant la cour de la prison de l'océan, Bellatrix observa l'édifice avec indifférence. Qu'elle soit condamnée à y passer un nombre incalculable d'années lui importait peu. La seule chose qui comptait désormais, c'était d'attendre la résurrection du Maître. Car il reviendrait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et à ce moment-là, elle serait pour lui sa plus fidèle partisane car elle n'avait jamais renié sa nature de Mangemort ni le serment qui la liait au Lord, contrairement à certains. Elle pensait en particulier à son beau-frère, Lucius, qui s'était empressé de se mettre à l'abri en s'attirant les faveurs de la Ministre actuelle, Milicent Bagnold. Les infidèles comme lui ne méritaient que le mépris et un châtiment digne de ce nom. Alors qu'elle, elle aurait droit à toute la considération du Maître pour avoir continué à croire en lui. A cette pensée, un mince et sombre sourire se peignit sur son visage. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

A côté d'elle, son mari et son beau-frère semblaient aussi peu préoccupés qu'elle par leur sort. Mais après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était toujours l'épouse de Rodolphus. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté d'être mariée à un homme sans aucune loyauté envers le Maître. Elle savait que tous deux affronteraient la prison, sans chercher à y échapper par des mensonges. Par contre, Bellatrix n'en était pas aussi sûre pour le dernier membre de leur groupe, Bartemius Croupton Junior. Il tremblait de tous ses membres à mesure que la présence des Détraqueurs se faisait sentir, de plus en plus proche. Pour sa part, elle n'avait jamais eu une grande considération pour cet homme qu'elle jugeait faible et peu digne d'intérêt. C'était celui qui était le plus capable de flancher devant ses juges et d'implorer le pardon.

La venue des gardiens la tira de ses réflexions. Lorsque l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle pour la mener à sa cellule, elle lui décocha un regard glacial et elle vit bien la terreur passer dans les yeux de l'homme. Cette vision la fit éclater d'un rire dément. Ainsi, même ligotée et privée de sa baguette, elle effrayait les gardiens. Sa réputation était-elle si grande ? Voir son geôlier trembler comme une feuille pendant qu'il la conduisait dans des couloirs de plus en plus sombres était réellement comique. Décidément, la justice du monde magique était et serait toujours aussi pitoyable. Dès que le Lord reviendrait, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée et bientôt, il règnerait sur le monde avec elle à ses côtés pour le seconder. Bellatrix continua à rire bien après que la porte de sa cellule se soit refermée sur elle. La plupart des rumeurs qui couraient sur sa santé mentale naquirent cette nuit-là car beaucoup prirent cette manifestation de joie comme le signe annonciateur de la folie pure.

Les années passèrent et avec elles, l'espoir de Bellatrix d'un jour sortir de cet endroit s'amenuisait. Elle ne recevait pas le journal, bien entendu, mais elle entendait les quelques bribes de phrases prononcées par les gardiens lorsqu'ils passaient devant sa cellule. Les mots « Harry Potter », « Tu-Sais-Qui » et « Survivant » revenaient sans arrêt et la sorcière pestait à chaque tentative de revenir réduite à l'échec par ce gamin que tout le monde appelait le Survivant. Bientôt, sa haine pour ce garçon atteint son paroxysme et elle se jura que dès qu'elle serait libre, elle irait le tuer pour le punir d'avoir empêché la résurrection de son Maître. Car à cause de lui, elle dépérissait dans ce lieu maudit. En effet, malgré sa nature résistante, les Détraqueurs l'affectaient de plus en plus. Des souvenirs liés à un passé qu'elle aurait préféré voir enterré à jamais refaisaient surface à son plus grand déplaisir. Désormais, ses nuits étaient agitées et les cris d'une petite fille sonnaient sans cesse à ses oreilles.

_« Non Bellatrix ! Arrête ! »_

_« Sale Moldue ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! »_

La petite fille était une amie qu'elle avait rencontrée chez ses voisins. Elle n'avait appris qu'après que celle-ci était une Moldue et les préceptes de la famille Black lui étaient revenus en tête. Seuls les sorciers dits purs étaient dignes de vivre. Les autres n'étaient que souillure. Alors, folle de rage d'avoir côtoyée une si horrible personne, elle l'avait frappée. La petite fille était tombée et sa tête avait heurté un rocher. Elle était morte sur le coup. L'incident avait été étouffé par sa mère mais cela l'avait profondément marqué par la suite, lorsque la réalité l'avait rattrapée, une fois sa colère retombée. Elle avait tué une petite fille comme elle, simplement parce qu'elle était différente. Et pourtant, avant tout cela, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'avait tuée sans raison valable. Et lorsqu'elle en avait fait part à Mrs Black, elle s'était prise une gifle monumentale. Il n'y avait pas de remords à avoir, lui avait-on dit. La Moldue l'avait mérité. Et la culpabilité avait été étouffée par ce qu'on répétait sans cesse à Bellatrix. Peu à peu, ce souvenir avait été oublié comme n'importe quel autre.

Et à présent, il revenait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du remords. Elle détestait ça mais ce souvenir lui inspirait un profond dégoût d'elle-même. Elle ne voyait plus que la gamine, elle n'entendait plus que ses cris et son incompréhension devant la colère de son amie. C'était insupportable. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle sorte d'ici avant de se ramollir tout à fait.

* * *

L'air frais du dehors fut perçu par son corps comme une bénédiction. Loin des Détraqueurs et de l'atmosphère étouffante d'Azkaban, Bellatrix vivait à nouveau. Elle avait tant désiré cet instant qu'elle avait peine à croire que c'était réel. Elle était libre et c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Enfin elle allait pouvoir refaire parler d'elle et servir son Maître du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sa baguette avait hâte de tuer à nouveau, de faire souffrir et de faire régner la terreur sur tous ces sorciers impurs qui osaient fouler le même sol que le Lord. Ses souvenirs d'enfance avaient été laissés dans sa cellule et son caractère froid et insensible avait repris le dessus. Envolés les remords et les doutes. En elle, ne restait plus que le désir de puissance et de vengeance. Le désir de rejoindre son Maître. Le jour où elle avait ressenti la brûlure de sa Marque, elle avait compris qu'il était de retour et que son emprisonnement touchait à sa fin. Et elle avait attendu avec une impatience croissante le signe annonciateur de sa délivrance. Et voilà que ce jour était arrivé. Son rire s'éleva, rauque et faible. Azkaban l'avait vraiment mise en mauvais état. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle retrouve sa vraie puissance. Ses yeux étincelèrent de malveillance et un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. Suivant les autres Mangemorts échappés, elle partit vers son Maître. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. 

Malheureusement, Bellatrix déchanta très vite. Ce maudit gamin Potter était toujours en vie, à contrecarrer leurs plans et il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La bataille du Département des Mystères avait eu le mérite de le priver de son parrain mais la prophétie avait été perdue. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la récupérer. A cause de Potter, elle passait pour une incompétente aux yeux du Maître et avait nettement perdu de sa considération. Cette sensation était à la limite du supportable et à longueur de journée, elle marmonnait des imprécations à l'encontre du Survivant. Déterminée à remonter dans l'estime du Lord, elle accomplit pour lui tout un tas de choses. Elle répandit un vent de mort dans son sillage grâce à la Marque laissée en évidence au-dessus des habitations, elle espionna les autres Mangemorts et dénonça ceux dont la loyauté faiblissait. Jusqu'au jour où il lui demanda de tuer un témoin gênant, que la peur allait faire parler tôt ou tard. C'est ainsi que Bellatrix fut chargée d'éliminer sa propre sœur, Narcissa. Bien qu'elles ne soient plus très proches à présent, la Mangemort aimait toujours beaucoup sa petite sœur et la tuer de sang-froid, elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais ne pas faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, elle le savait. En clair, c'était sa vie ou celle de Narcissa. Choix des plus horribles en vérité. Mais en fait, le choix n'était plus possible. Elle l'avait fait au moment où elle s'était fait apposer la Marque.

Elle alla donc au manoir Malefoy, prétextant une visite de courtoisie à sa sœur et elle introduisit un poison dans son verre. La tuer, oui, mais pas en face. Dégoûtée par sa propre lâcheté, Bellatrix entendit vaguement le cri étranglé de Narcissa au moment où elle quittait la pièce pour prendre congé. De retour au repaire du Lord, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait sacrifié sa famille, son propre sang, à la faveur d'un homme en quête de pouvoir. Oh bien sûr, elle pouvait être fière d'être une Mangemort fidèle, mais cette servitude lui laissait comme un goût d'amertume, comme le sentiment d'avoir gâché sa vie.


	2. Sirius

**Titre :** Toujours pur !

**Auteur :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** Courts OS sur les différents membres de la famille Black.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2 et 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Note :** Dans cet OS, je considère que la part d'humanité de Remus l'a abandonnée récemment, un peu comme pour Fenrir Greyback. Je réarrange également l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Sirius

La pendule sonna huit coups. Dans sa petite maison de Londres, Sirius mit un point final à sa toilette et se vêtit de sa cape. Les nuits fraîchissaient de plus en plus et attraper froid ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. En effet, il avait le lendemain même une mission capitale à effectuer et le manque singulier d'effectifs chez les Aurors ne permettait pas la moindre absence. Se dirigeant vers la cheminée qui ornait le mur du fond, il prit au passage une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans le feu crépitant pour ensuite annoncer sa destination. Mais étonnamment, rien ne se produisit et Sirius resta au milieu des flammes vertes, l'air ahuri, une fine poussière se déposant au fur et à mesure sur ses cheveux. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas chez les Potter ? Peut-être avait-il écorché le nom, aussi recommença-t-il sans succès. Il restait obstinément dans sa cheminée, sans avoir bougé ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. De plus en plus perplexe, le jeune Black échafauda toutes les hypothèses qui lui traversaient l'esprit pour finalement conclure qu'il ferait mieux d'employer un autre moyen de locomotion pour la soirée. Il serait toujours tant de faire une demande de révision au service du réseau des cheminées plus tard.

Il s'extirpa donc de l'âtre et après s'être épousseté et débarrassé de la suie verte, il transplana à l'habitation du couple Potter pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un tas de décombres fumants. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Sirius se demanda s'il ne s'était pas encore trompé quelque part. Hypothèse très improbable puisqu'il avait eu son permis du premier coup. La possibilité qu'il fasse une erreur était donc très faible. Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit qu'il était bien à l'adresse indiquée, seulement il n'y avait plus de maison et aucune trace des Potter ni de leur jeune enfant Harry. Et c'est alors qu'il vit la Marque des Ténèbres planer lugubrement au-dessus de sa tête, annonciatrice de malheur. Refusant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré, cherchant désespérément un signe de vie qui le sorte de cette horreur. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Quel que soit le moyen employé, Voldemort avait découvert la cachette de James et Lily et les avaient supprimés, eux et Harry.

_Non c'est impossible voyons, _tenta-t-il de se raisonner._ Sans le Gardien du Secret, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient à Godric's Hollow…_

« Peter ! » s'exclama soudain Sirius.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Voldemort avait appris que Peter était le Gardien du Secret et avait appris la vérité après sans doute l'avoir atrocement torturé. Oh pourquoi donc avait-il échangé sa place avec son ami ? A présent, par sa faute, celui-ci avait souffert et il était peut-être mort, tout comme James et Lily.

Une furieuse envie de vengeance envahit Sirius. La perte de Peter et surtout de James était sans doute la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Ses meilleurs amis, ses presque frères, étaient morts à cause de lui, lui qui avait eu peur de porter une si lourde responsabilité telle qu'être Gardien du Secret. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une petite main potelée qui dépassait d'un tas de bois carbonisé. Une main d'enfant, la main de son neveu. La gorge serrée, autant de douleur que de rage, il souleva doucement les poutres noircies pour découvrir Harry. On aurait aisément pu croire qu'il dormait mais la raideur et la froideur de son corps ne laissaient aucun doute. Il était bel et bien mort alors qu'il avait à peine un an. Oh Voldemort allait payer pour ça, et très cher.

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Sirius transplana au domicile de Peter avec une inquiétude croissante pour constater que son ami était sur le point de déserter. Peter se trouvait au centre de la pièce, une grosse malle à ses pieds dans laquelle il empilait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut le signe tant craint par la communauté magique. Sur le bras de Peter, on pouvait clairement apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres scintiller à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Sirius comprit toutes les implications de ce départ improvisé. Peter qui s'était empressé d'accepter la lourde tâche de Gardien du Secret, avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Il les avait trahis, ses amis de toujours. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il y a un an, le départ de Remus les avait tous profondément affectés. Voir leur meilleur ami abandonner son côté humain et n'écouter que la voix de la bête avait été une expérience très douloureuse mais à eux trois - les trois derniers Maraudeurs - ils avaient pu surmonter cette épreuve. Et Sirius avait alors été fier d'avoir des amis pareils, solidaires et loyaux quoi qu'il arrive. Et voilà que toutes ses convictions partaient en fumée ce soir. Peter avait livré James à la mort.

« Sirius ? émit-il faiblement. Que… que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être chez James ? »

« Espèce de traître ! hurla son ancien meilleur ami. Tu les as livrés à Voldemort ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui en fin de compte ! »

« Si… Sirius, écoute-moi, gémit-il. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'aurait tué ! »

« Tu devais savoir que si ce n'était pas lui qui te tuait, je le ferais ! »

Un jet de lumière, puis le silence, pesant. Sa vengeance était assouvie mais étrangement, il n'en ressentait aucune joie, aucune satisfaction. Sa tristesse semblait au contraire être devenue plus grande alors qu'il contemplait le cadavre de son troisième et dernier ami. A présent, les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Un loup-garou, deux morts et un tueur. Brillant tableau en vérité. L'horreur de son acte le frappa soudainement et il laissa échapper un long cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer aux côtés de Peter.

Sirius Black pleurait. Seul.


	3. Andromeda

**Titre :** Toujours pur !

**Auteur :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** Courts OS sur les différents membres de la famille Black.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Andromeda s'occupait du nettoyage de la maison qu'elle habitait avec Ted Tonks. Depuis la naissance de Nymphadora, elle avait arrêté de travailler pour entièrement se consacrer à sa vie de famille. C'est ce que les Moldus appelaient communément une mère au foyer et ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie.

Elle allait commencer à préparer le dîner pour son mari et sa fille qui n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, lorsqu'un hibou entra brusquement par la fenêtre ouverte. C'était de ces hiboux particulièrement rapides utilisés pour les courriers urgents. L'enveloppe attachée à sa patte portait l'emblème de Sainte-Mangouste. Avec des mains tremblantes, Andromeda la décacheta, imaginant aussitôt les pires scénarios, tous liés à Ted ou Nymphadora. Mais ce n'était pas pour eux. Non, la lettre mentionnait Bellatrix Lestrange, sa sœur aînée, qui avait été arrêtée juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'affrontement avait été d'une violence redoutable et ses blessures étaient telles qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Un hibou avait donc été envoyé aux membres de sa famille encore en vie pour lui rendre une dernière visite sur son lit de mort.

La sorcière était encore debout en plein milieu de la cuisine à regarder fixement la missive quand son mari et sa fille arrivèrent. Surpris mais également un peu inquiet, Ted s'approcha d'elle et lui parla doucement :

« Andromeda, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? »

« Bellatrix… » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Aussitôt, il recula comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'aînée des Black ne lui était pas inconnue, loin de là. Elle avait au contraire été la plus virulente dans les nombreuses insultes qu'il avait reçues de la part de sa belle-famille. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que l'attitude d'Andromeda face à elle était complètement absurde. En effet, celle-ci ne l'avait jamais détestée. Elle se contentait de la considérer avec compassion, simplement triste de voir la mentalité bornée de sa sœur. La petite Nymphadora, elle, écouta la conversation avec une grande attention. Elle ne voyait que très rarement ses tantes et on ne lui avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi, sous prétexte de son jeune âge. Huit ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour être entraînée dans des querelles de famille aussi compliquées. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ratait une occasion d'en apprendre plus.

Sa mère replia brusquement la lettre.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Ce sera réglé dès demain. »

Et en effet, elle n'aborda plus ce sujet épineux durant le reste de la soirée. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste, une fois qu'elle se fut retrouvée seule. Andromeda se trouvait ridicule de cacher la mort prochaine de Bellatrix à son mari, mais elle se trouvait encore plus ridicule d'aller voir cette sœur qui la haïssait plus que tout. Sa gentillesse avait toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, mais le problème avec ce trait de caractère, c'est qu'il était souvent associé à de la naïveté. En tout cas, pour elle, cela marchait ainsi. Elle croyait bêtement que Bellatrix se conduirait plus en sœur parce qu'elle allait mourir. Mais au fond d'elle, la cadette des Black savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle se heurterait comme toujours à du mépris et de la haine, quoi qu'elle fasse et quelle que soit la situation.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de la mourante, une escouade d'Aurors se tenaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, prêts à neutraliser la Mangemort en cas de besoin. Mesure inutile mais considérée nécessaire par les paranoïaques du Ministère. Sa soeur leva des yeux vitreux vers elle et aussitôt, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur son visage. Mais Andromeda ne vit que ses blessures et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque respiration. Son cœur souffrait devant ce spectacle et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Bella… » souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? l'apostropha Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion ! »

« Mais Bella… »

« Sors d'ici ! hurla la Mangemort. Tu me fais honte en venant ici ! Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais ! Sale traîtresse ! »

Ses cris devenant de plus en plus hystériques, l'un des Aurors se dépêcha de lui lancer un sortilège de Mutisme et Bellatrix fut réduite au silence. Cependant, ses yeux continuèrent à montrer sa colère et ils poursuivirent Andromeda jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Par la suite, elle les revit sans cesse, accompagnés de ses cris auxquels se mêlaient ceux de sa mère qui lui aboyait qu'elle avait amené le déshonneur sur les Black. Elle transplana aussitôt et s'effondra sur le canapé du salon, en larmes. Cet accueil n'était pas surprenant, elle le savait. Mais ça faisait mal.


	4. Regulus

**Titre :** Toujours pur !

**Auteur :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** courts OS sur les différents membres de la famille Black.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Note :** Dans cet OS (très court je l'accorde), Sirius n'est pas mort.

**

* * *

**

_J'ai toujours été faible, Sirius. Je l'ai toujours su. Et comme je ne tenais pas à me compliquer la vie, j'ai fait ce que je savais le mieux : obéir. J'ai suivi les enseignements de Père et comme prévu, je suis devenu un Mangemort. « Toujours pur ! » n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que je l'ai souhaité pour autant ? Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Tu me diras que oui car toi, tu l'as bien fait ce choix. Tu es parti à dix-sept ans pour protester contre l'idéologie de la grande et noble famille Black. Seulement, je ne suis pas toi. Toi tu es fort, tu as le courage d'assumer tes opinions alors que moi, je préfère la facilité, la lâcheté. Il en a été et il en sera toujours ainsi._

_La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est le dégoût que j'ai lu dans tes yeux quand tu m'as regardé pour la dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil. Pour toi, je ne valais pas mieux que tous les autres. Je le savais mais ça m'a fait mal quand même. Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi mais je n'avais malheureusement pas la force de caractère pour te ressembler. Tu m'as méprisé alors que je ne souhaitais que ta reconnaissance. Mais comment t'en vouloir ? Moi, ton petit frère, je suis devenu un Mangemort et de ce fait, je suis devenu ton ennemi. Comment aurais-tu pu m'aimer ? Je te comprends tout à fait car moi-même j'ai du mal à ne pas me haïr. Haïr cette nature sans force, sans courage et sans honneur._

_Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'enfin, pour la première fois de ma vie, je décide seul de mon destin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi d'agir en homme et de suivre ce que me disait mon cœur. Ces dernières années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ont fait voir des horreurs que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes pires cauchemars. Mon cœur s'est révolté contre ces actes de pure cruauté et de mon plein gré, j'ai fui. Je t'entends déjà rire de cet acte qui représente tant pour moi. Fuir, c'est ce que j'ai toujours préféré faire, alors en quoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? Comment cela pourrait-il racheter une vie entière de maladresses et de lâcheté ? Je vais te le dire. Car la raison de ma désertion est différente. J'ai trouvé un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je vais le mettre à exécution. En quoi consiste-t-il exactement, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Sache seulement que je vais lui porter un grand coup. Je vais très certainement mourir pour ça mais peu importe. Si cet acte me permet de te prouver ma valeur, je me moque totalement du reste. Enfin, tu auras une raison d'être fier de moi. Pour toi, mon frère._

_Regulus Black_

Sirius replia la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Tous les Horcruxes avaient été trouvés, accompagnés du court mot laissé par le mystérieux R.A.B. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit fier de ce nom qu'il avait tant haï.


	5. Narcissa

**Titre :** Toujours pur !

**Auteur :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** Ficlets sur les différents membres de la famille Black.

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

Dans la luxueuse salle de bain du manoir Malefoy, le débit de l'eau s'arrêta et la porte de la douche coulissa sans bruit pour laisser apparaître une femme d'une rare beauté. Narcissa observa son reflet dans le miroir à moitié embué et après de longues minutes, elle commença enfin à s'habiller. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sa sœur aînée qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années, avec qui elle avait coupé tout lien, cette sœur-là, elle allait la revoir dans moins d'une heure. Visite étrange pour une raison non moins étrange. En effet, elle allait la voir au domicile provisoire qu'elle avait trouvé à cause de Drago, son fils qui était la principale raison de l'éloignement des deux sœurs. Car Bellatrix rejetait farouchement tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Lucius Malefoy. Et Drago faisait parti de ces choses.

Quand on avait dit à Narcissa qu'elle allait épouser l'unique héritier de la noble famille Malefoy, sa première réaction avait été la satisfaction de se voir promise à une vie aristocratique, stable et populaire. Voilà tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle avait vite déchanté face à la froideur de son mari. Même si le statut social était plus important que l'amour à ses yeux, elle avait terriblement souffert de se sentir délaissée. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lucius l'attirait. Et le voir ne pas plus lui prêter d'attention qu'à un Véracrasse était singulièrement vexant.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa en était venue à aimer cet homme en apparence froid et insensible. La nuit où Drago avait été conçu avait été le plus bel instant de sa vie, car enfin à ce moment, elle représentait quelque chose pour lui. Elle avait enfin la sensation d'exister à ses yeux. Oh bien sûr, sitôt l'annonce de la grossesse faite, il était à nouveau retourné à ses occupations premières, la laissant seule pour gérer cette vie qui grandissait en elle. Mais quand il était né, l'intérêt que Lucius lui avait porté avait donné chaud au cœur à la benjamine des Black. Et depuis ce jour, elle avait considéré Drago comme le seul lien qui la rattachait à son mari, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun et la seule preuve de leur amour, même s'il n'était qu'à sens unique.

C'est pour cette raison que Narcissa avait voué une admiration et une affection sans bornes à son fils. Elle le chérissait plus que tout et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et quand elle avait appris qu'il était devenu la nouvelle cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que de surcroît, celui-ci détenait également Lucius, elle avait décidé d'aller voir sa sœur et de demander son aide pour les sortir des ennuis où ils s'étaient mis. Et ce malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne jamais plus rien avoir à faire avec sa Mangemort de sœur.

Narcissa repensait à tout ça alors qu'elle se préparait à transplaner jusqu'au domicile de sa sœur. Elle en était venue à la haïr mais pour sauver Drago, pour sauver la trace de cet amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque, elle était prête à tout, même à renouer avec ses vieux démons. Par amour.

* * *

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ces OS, je m'était fixé pour but d'en faire un pour chaque enfant de la famille Black. Je vais donc m'arrêter avec Narcissa mais si l'envie m'en prend, et surtout si j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écrirai sur les autres membres de la famille plus tard. 


End file.
